Kasony Campaign
The Kasony Campaign Occurs in the County of Kasony, in the Nation of Galadria. It is a faux Midieval Europe sort of setting. Actually it's a cinematic midieval setting that borrows a lot from the renaissance and the studio's costume reserves. In the Area of the County of Kason, it takes on a sort of French Flavor of names. What Languages? *''"Common"'' - is the Lingua Franca. *''Dwarvish'' - Is considered the Language of Culture, Education and Nobility, in Galadria. Kason is a valley that runs north and south along the Gala River, about midway between Erus and Gala. It is about 40 Miles long and is 8 miles wide at it's widest point. The Valley holds 4 sizable towns and numerous villages. The principle occupation of the people of the valley is farming, with some ranching and other support industry. The Main Town in Kazon is St. Somolean, which has docks for river shipping and good roads. Farmers being their produce from all over the valley to market in St Somolean, where river going bargers purchase it for resale in the Capital city. On the South West side of the valley. The Home of the Baron Kazon is an old fortress that was built to secure the river and the roads near by. The Baron often visits St Somolean to get better access to people and resources. The Goblin Invasion The Goblin Invasion ended about three and a half years ago. Since then the main goal of all of Galadria has been to rebuild. People of Kasony * Martin, Count of Kason - Anju's Father. He inherited his title from his father. Martin is a pragmatic, competent populist. He is faintly suspicious of organizeed religion and feels that protecting the people of the Barony and facilitating their success is his job. Formerly somewhat wild, according to his friend and former travelling companion Geoff the Ranger. * Williette De Kason Nee Saphire - Martin's first wife. The Saphire Family are heavy players in the big game of politics and influence at the court of Galadria. The Marriage of Willette and Martin cemented a valuable Political relationship. Willette and Martin had two sons, George and Henri. Willette died giving birth to the younger of the two. * Mary-Anne DeKason - Martin's second wife. Martin Married for love. Mary-Anne is the mother of Miri DeKason, Anju DeKason and Elise DeKason. Mary-Anne is a commoner by birth. She and Martin publicly remounced any claim she or her children might have to inherit the Barony. This combined with Mary-Anne's thoroughgoing adoption and support of Henri and George made her okay with Saphire family. *''Henri DeKason'' - Age 26. The Heir to the Kason Barony. He led elements of the Kason Militia Levy during the Goblin Invasion. He lost his right hand and the lower half of his right fore-arm in combat, he recieved numerous other scars. All arrogance, hautiness and sense of entitlement were hacked out of Henri by the war. He represents the Barony at court and works to shore up relations with the Saphire clan. Henri is in demand as a possible husband. His pre-war noble rank is shinier than comparable post war rank. When at court, he wears a decorative false hand done in shiny metal. * George DeKason - Age 24. Martin's second son. Officially a possible heir to the Barony. Like his brother, as surviving pre-war nobilty he is in high demand for marriage. George came home from the war broken. He has nasty scars on his torso. He has lost any sspring from hiss step and tires easily. He refuses to discuss what happened to him. He wakes up sscreaming, sometimes. Henri makes an eductated guess that George was very nearly eaten by Goblins, and watched several people he knew eaten. George is vastly grimmer, and less physically able than before the war. However, when necessary, he can pull it together and behave as a competent man in the role his birth handed him. *''Miri De Kason'' - Oldest sister. *''Anju DeKason'' - Youngest son. Dennis' PC. *''Elise DeKason'' - Youngest sister. *''Juliett' - Bad influence on and best friend to Elise *''Geoff'' - A Ranger. He was Anju's first instructor at Arms, and taught Anju much of how to be a Scout. Geoff left early to go fight Goblins and has not been seen yet. *''Gideon'' - A Half-Dwarf. (Half-Dwarf, Half Human). Teacher to the Kason Children. he has a ruined right hand. He says he failed to take a forge seriously and paid the price. Now is a tutor in the area. Also is a repository for the History of Galadria. *''Malon'' - An anti-social and cranky human ranger in the Great Galadrian Forest. Gives Anju tips to improve his ranger-scout craft, in between curses and other verbal abuses. Malon's a Ranger for a Reason. Anju's Crew *''Malt'' - An experienced Soldier (Lvl 3 Fighter), Malt is a tough sergeant, sent both to back up Anju and to keep him alive. Malt provides weapons training and military discipline, when required. *''Patsy Worthy'' - A typical nerd stereotype, instead of obsessively memorizing comic books and RPGs, Patsy's expertise is the written lore of Galadria - including history, law, literature. Patsy is annoying, but useful. Under the influence of Malt he is learning Weapons Drill. *''Elias Oakwood'' - Anju's cousin from his mother's side of the family. Elias is charming and can sing birds out of the trees. Sadly, Elias has the delusion that he's a master gambler, a skill he is bad at. Elias was put into Anju's crew so that Anju, Malt and Patsy could keep him from getting into more trouble. As Anju said "If there's a gambling house, inn, or house of ill repute that Elias does NOT owe money to, we haven't encountered it so far." *''Temporary Additions'' - Anju's crew currently has 2 soldiers and 2 grooms assigned to it. The soldiers and grooms all have in common that previously they had experience rounding up and herding horses. They need to be made up in more detail. The temporary add ons concern Anju's current mission, to acquire horses from the plains of Cardon to relieve a chronic shortage of stock in Kason. Kason In the Present The present of the Kasony Game Anju is 19 years old, still acting as Dad's gofer and problem solver. Henri spends a lot of time representing the County at the Court of Gala. Rebuilding has been under way for about years. Rivals Rivals - the chief rivals of Kasony at this time are bandits. Humans who, having lost homes and family turn to violence. they run around in groups robbing and pillaging civilians. Rival landholds - probably not. Everyone is picking themselves off trhe ground from the war. If you want a landhold of your own, you can head south and carve it out. Or East into Cardon. Politics at the court of Gala The Saphire family are big wigs in the court of Gala - they have rivals among the other big wigs. Politics in Gala is fluid - the royal family and friends were gutted in the recent war. (The Big Bad who drove the Goblins was also fucking with various members of the royal family.) King Gregory VIII is alive, but catatonic. He is not expected to recover. The Dwarven Nobles act as gate keepers and balancers. The Humans will have to name their own heir and successor to the throne. But anyone nominated will have to be approved by the Dwarves. The Dwarves don't want to be the rulers of the human kingdom. But they don't want the Human Kingdom getting out oof hand, either. So there is a smooth, quiet and polite conflict shaping up between rival factions to secure the nomination for the throne. If a Faction can gain advantage by sending a johnson to hire some muscle to do dirt to the operations of a rival faction, they'll do it. But the advantages of this are not clear. Getting caught doing it could be disasterous. There are social and High-Society "combats" going on, but these are skirmishes. The social battlefields are being set. -*- Meanwhile, back along the Gala river, Martin DeKason is working to rebuild Kasony and ignoring the royal court as hard as he can. Factions - Team Red, Team Green and Team Blue. These are not related to Vista City's Red, Green and Blue. these are Labels of convenience only. Each team is a related group of Families, who are supporting each other to try and fend off rival team advances toward the goal of the throne. Monkey barrel. But for real money, influence, and in the end - life and death power. The Saphire Family is part of Team Green. First Mission A Trip to neighboring Zarkal County Second Mission A long trip to get Horses and cattle, if possible. Category:Node +6 Category:Galadria Category:Kasony Campaign